Atla's Magic
Plot Dial backs away, but his struck by Atla again with a kick to the gut and sent flying through a mountain before recovering. Dial gets up and walks out of the mountain - shocked at how fast Atla has become despite that fact his muscle should be slowing down. Dial seems to notice something as Atla darts at him and punches him in the face and follows up with a blow to the gut before kicking him into the sky as Dial continues to watch the environment around him and proceeds to grab Atla's wrist stating that his movements are too predictable and linear which makes it easy for Dial to counter him. He kicks in the Arlian in the gut and knocks him away with his tail before revealing that he is aware of the true effect of his energy sphere. Atla is shocked at Dial knowing as Dial tells him that slowing time around him won't stop him for taking him down and proceeds to punch Atla in the gut. Atla tries to kick him only to have Dial grabs his ankle and smash him repeatedly into the ground before following up with a kick to the gut - sending him flying into mountain as he reveals that leaves falling to the ground at the speed of a bowling ball tipped him off as he strikes Atla in the jaw. Atla fires his Stagnant Shot multiple times again, but Dial uses Perfect Barrier to the block the attacks as he extends the barrier and almost crushes Atla as the effects of the Atla's attack wear off allowing Dial to dodge Atla's attack as they resume their fight until Atla uses Stagnant Missile. Dial dodges but Atla reveals that it is homing as Dial tries to fly away from it. He is able to maintain his distance from as the energy sphere continues to chase him. Dial manages to lure it into narrow valley and uses ki blasts to cause debris to block the energy sphere, but most of the debris is too small to stop and is simply swallowed before Dial reaches a dead end and uses to launch himself backwards narrowly dodging the energy sphere as it collides with the mountain and results in an explosion that the debris to slowly fall to the ground. Dial counters Atla's second attempt with Galick Gun and manages to overpower his Stagnant Missile and send it hurtling back into the Arlian warrior. The resulting explosion effects Atla as he is now much too slow to hit Dial allowing him to dodge all his attacks and overwhelm him with powerful punches and kicks. This continues for some time as the effects begin to wear off as Vegeta reveals himself to still be alive as he was saved by Naraku and given new protection. However, Naraku reveals that is version is like Chronoa's and it won't protect his clothes. Dial is knocked into the ground as Vegeta blocks Atla from attacking him further. Battles *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) vs. Atla (Pump-Up) Category:Fanga